


The Winter Soldier

by faked_my_death



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Canon Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drabble, Stucky if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faked_my_death/pseuds/faked_my_death
Summary: Locked up in the caged, he is left completely vulnerable for when a stranger comes in and repeats those dreaded 10 words from that book. Bucky tried to keep himself there. Grasping on to his own mind.





	The Winter Soldier

“Longing.” 

“No.” 

He dreads what is coming for him. He pays no mind to the back of his head hitting the metal chair. 

‘It’s not fair!’ He thinks. The last two years of his life had been dedicated to putting himself back together from the inside out. He prayed that no one would find the damned book. 

He didn’t want to believe it when he saw it, but he would never forget the look of it. 

“Rusted.” 

“Stop.”

‘Think of Steve,’ he reminds himself. ‘Think of the only person you could ever depend on, or at least I think I could depend... God damnit.’

He tries to think of that one day at Coney Island, but the names of the rides are blurry and the color of Steve’s shirt does not turn out. 

“Seventeen.”

“Stop!” 

His pulse quickens and he knows that he is losing himself. He wonders why this has to happen to him, why any of it does. 

“Daybreak.”

He feels his body move for him, desperate to get out. 

“Furnace.”

He arm breaks through the restraints. 

“Nine.”

He needs to get out. 

“Benign.”

He has to get Steve. 

“Homecoming.”

Steve. 

“One.”

“Freight car.”

He breaks through the container and stands before the man who woke him. 

“Soldier?”

“Ready to comply.”


End file.
